


Mino encrypted

by 23silverbeing



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alienated - Freeform, Altered Mental States, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Depression, Dungeon, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, On the Run, Pain, Painting, Past Abuse, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Run Away, Sad, Sad Ending, Secrets, Slavery, Torture, lonely mino, lonely song mino, mino is alone, problematic, punished, song mino is alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23silverbeing/pseuds/23silverbeing
Summary: "is that how you get inspiration?! to mock me and my company?!"at this point, a trail of tears silently ran from his left cheek.a hand appeared out of the dark, held his chin, and shout at him: " don't you cry on me! this time I'll make you pay for it all."Mino tried to hold it together as the man walked out. it wasn't a good sign. only God and Mino knew what was going to happen next.Mino experienced the longest few seconds of his life but deep down he knew this is only the beginning of something terrible.the door slammed open. Mino heard himself begging.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Namjoon | RM & Song Minho | Mino, Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino, MINO/YOON, Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino, Pyo Jihoon | P.O & Song Minho | Mino, Song Minho | Mino/Original Male Character(s), Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico, mino/RM, mino/namjoon, mino/other charectors, mino/yang hyungsuk, mino/zico
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I make it into the climax soon enough. until then bear with me, please.  
> I know it's not nice but I just started new fanfic while the other one is still ongoing. couldn't help myself.

Outside. Everywhere seemed dark, the hallway, the salon, the waiting room around the corner by the elevator. Neon signs in the hallways had no chance against the density of darkness. The janitors had shut all lights and so now the building is now ruled by the realm of emotionless statues and plants.  
The only rebellious existence was the light, desperately begging for attention as it was flickering its way to the dark.  
The light was coming from a room by the end of the hallway. The room was labeled as the recording room on top of the entry. And inside everything was quiet except for the two-man slightly moving their heads and shoulder. One was looking at the floor, admiring something with a smile on his face. The other one was monitoring the other one’s movements.  
Both had giant black headphones on their heads. Despite their colorful and lively cloth, they seemed very serious and focused. Judging by the moves probably listening to something catchy or admirable.  
“you know this is probably the best work you’ve ever done.” The one in the baggy T-shirt said as he was removing the headphone. The other one also did the same but stayed quiet, waiting for more from the other.  
The man stared outside as if noting the darkness outside. “it’s beautiful. you’re a genius, Mino. It’s genius.” The other one now looking at Mino leaned back comfortably on his chair.” You know how to make it work.”  
Mino laughed, one of his soft and cute satisfied ones but remained silent afterward only admiring the other person with his eyes.”  
“damn, I love the concept. But … I’m not sure if the media love it like your other albums. It’s more like art. Wouldn’t have been nice if you would have added catchy music along? “  
Mino seemed to have an answer ready, probably it wasn’t the first time he has been asked the same question and so he said” I don’t really care, this is more of a statement for me … Just me. “  
Mino then slightly smiling, started playing with the switches while Zico was giving him a doubtful glare.  
“You should probably go. It’s late. Sorry to bother you at such a late hour I just finished it and wanted you to hear it first thing. I’ll go soon, just need to add some final touches.”  
“what is it with you?!”  
Mino who didn’t expect a question at the end of his sentence said:” what do you mean?”  
“I want to run away. Is that a pattern? You use that in most of your songs.”  
Mino started laughing like a dork” not sure, just making rhymes together I guess.”  
“I know you. it’s more than that.”  
Zico grabbed Mino’s head and embraced him with a few seconds long hug as a reward.  
Now walking out of the studio, he said: “I’ll find out. I'll beat the truth out of you if I should”  
Zico, smiling walked out of the recording room.  
Soon again there was only darkness, silence, and a creature hardly moving on his chair in the recording studio.


	2. Run Away

He could see the man going through his bag-pack, sitting on a sofa outside of the room he was in. Inside the room, it was dark and the air was dense, even though the fresh air was finding its way inside from outside.   
The only sources of light were the faint streetlamp sneaking in abusively and the light touching only till his lamp. It was enough for him to notice the bloodstains on his cloth.   
The man by now has emptied all of his belonging on the small desk in front of him. A lipstick, an almost blank note pad, a pencil pouch, air pods, charger, wallet, mini pallet, and a sketchbook. Without hesitation, he went for the sketchbook and quickly passed through the early sketches as if he has seen it before. Soon he stopped and got busy scanning each and every painting.   
“Come here”  
Mino moved his body and slowly stood up on his foot, groaning as his body was screaming in pain. He stood there hesitant, looking for the man.   
“Just come and sit here beside me.”  
Mino, slowly walked out and stepped into the bright living room, and sat beside him.   
The man put the sketchbook on the desk and started patting him on the head.   
“I understand you; I’m going to take care of you.”  
He leaned closer and hugged Mino as he was about to cry.  
“It’s okay. We’ll fix it.”

2 weeks earlier

Mino is sitting by his desk. He is busy working on a new painting on his sketchbook. It should be something quick as he is randomly moving his hand around and has his mini pallet ready.   
The house seems quiet.   
The sun rests on his hands and left side as he is focusing harder and harder on his new work.   
Every once in a while, he pauses to change the music and stares at his art wall, and zone out for a few minutes.   
Jinu is out working on a new variety show with Byung-Jae. Apparently, they make a funny pair together.   
Mino decided to take the morning off and stay at home to work on his music and just to spend some time on his own.   
It was around 10 in the morning and he was almost done with his painting.   
He stood up and walked out of the room. he started deciding on an outfit. He was going to the studio to add the final touches to his track “Run Away”. He even asked Zico to come around and comment on his final work.   
Soon the entrance started beeping as someone was entering.   
Mino while unbuttoning his coat in his hands, stood out to see who would appear.  
It was Seungyoon.   
“Oh, You're awake!”  
Mino smiled as soon as he noticed the iced americano in Yoon’s Hands. “You met the manager downstairs?” Mino said as he robbed the coffee from his hands.  
Yoon responded by nodding and following Mino in the closet or the room that now is Mino’s closet.   
“I saw him downstairs; he was in a rush. Told me to give you this. Stop eating coffee on an empty stomach.   
Mino poked him on the chest and said smiling: “I’ll do that if you stop nagging, Yoongie.”  
Mino walked toward the kitchen to grab a handful of cookies on the table while Yoon walked into his room.   
Mino found Yoon staring at his painting. He rushed and flipped it awkwardly.  
“tonight, I should be somewhere, can’t be with you and Zico. Came here to see if we can go check on your music before noon?” Yoon said.  
Mino, who was trying to appear lively as always, said: “Ahh, Sure just let me get ready.”   
“Don’t rush. First, finish your breakfast.”  
Mino sat on his chair and continued sipping on his coffee. A few seconds went by.   
“Yoon, I hate it when you don’t talk about what’s in your head. It makes me feel useless.”  
“it’s just a painting.”  
“I’m not a kid Mino” Yoon walked out of the room.   
Mino flipped his sketchbook again.   
he walked out once he was done with his unhealthy breakfast.   
The light was still present, glowing on the desk and his painting stuff.   
Maybe the most present object was the sketchbook on the desk.   
A naked man was shouting in the middle of a road with stitches all over his head.  
On top of the painting there was writing:   
Run Away


End file.
